cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battousai567
|- | align="center" colspan="2" | Flag |- | align="center" colspan="2" | |- |'Capital City' || Kyoto |- |'Alliance' || Libertarian Socialist Federation |- |'National Motto' || Proletariat of the World Unite! |- |'National Anthem' || The Internationale |- |'Founding' || 1/4/2007 |- | align="center" colspan="2" | Alliances |- |'ICP' || January '07 - February '07 |- |'SWF' || February '07 - April '07 |- |'SECOM' || April '07 - June '07 |- |'LSF' || June '07 - Present |} History The United Workers' Councils of Battousai567 ICP *Joined ICP 2 weeks prior to GWII *Stayed until merger into SWF *Was a member for about a month and a half GWII *Fought on the side of ICP against 4+ NPO nations *Ended war with about same strength or slightly less as entering SWF *Joined as part of the merger between ICP and SWF *Stayed until dissolution following Great War III *Was a member for about 2 and 1/2 months St. Patrick's Day War *Voted/Argued to enter the St. Patrick's Day War in defense of LSF *Fought on the side of SWF against 3 NoR nations in aid of LSF nations *Ended war with slightly less strength as entering GWIII *Voted/Argued against entering an aggressive war against NoR *Continued attack on idle NoR from St. Patrick's Day Massacre *Fought on the side of SWF against 5+ NoR nations *Ended war in ZI, later rebuilt *SWF disbanded following the war Post GWIII/SECOM *Joined following the disbanding of SWF *Stayed until about 2 weeks prior to SECOM's merger into ICPv2 *Was a member for about two months and was very inactive during the time LSF Part 1 *Joined LSFabout 2 weeks prior to the creation of ICPv2 *Voted/Argued to defend ICPv2 in the ICP Reformation War LSF-NoV War *Fought on the side of LSF in the LSF-NoV War against countless NoV, NV, and FEAR nations *Fought to and from ZI multiple times *Fought in battles starting 10/1/2007 *The war lasted over 8 months *FEAR declares peace with LSF in early April *Some member alliances of the Continuum declare on NoV in early May *Final battle personally fought was on 5/25/2008 (entered peace mode to rebuild following ZI) *Peace with NV official on 6/12/2008 *NoV declares no peace, and is ultimately disbanded by the Continuum later LSF Part 2 *Took part of the development/acceptance of the new LSF Constitution *Took part in the Tech deal peace terms with NV *Elected first Puba (Public Announcer) of the LSF on May 30, 2008 *Elected Coordinator of Alliance Security in the following election (October 10) and was re-elected until September 1, 2010. *Have been a member of the LSF for about 22 months as of May 1, 2009 Karma War *In mid April, INT along with Karma attacked the NPO starting the Karma war *NATO, an ally of the NPO, dropped their treaty with the NPO but soon after defended the NPO and declared on INT *The LSF voted to defend INT and declared on NATO on April 24, 2009 *Fought on the side of LSF in defense of INT against 1 NATO nation with Trikoupis and Skinz *NATO received white peace from INT, LSF, and allies on April 30, 2009 *Ended the war much stronger than entering LSF Part 3 *Joined the Commune of the LSF *Developed first nuclear weapon through the Manhattan Project on May 14, 2009 *Reached 1000th day of existence on September 30, 2009 *Entered a period of inactivity for a few months TOP-C&G War *Fought on the side of LSF in defense of NATO in the TOP-C&G War against 1 GOONS nation *Entered the war with no SDI, received daily nuclear strikes *First nuclear war for my nation *NATO and LSF surrendered Feb, 20, 2010 *Ended the war moderately weaker, but better off than my opponent due to assistance from other LSF/NATO nations LSF Part 4 *Entered a period of extreme inactivity during the middle of 2010 *Did not run for Coordinator of Alliance Security for September elections due to inactivity *Returned to active status following the September elections PB-NpO War *Sat in reserves in peace mode for the first five days of the PB-NpO War *Fought on the side of LSF in defense of INT against 1 MCXA nation with Trikoupis *Battles were extremely successful but received daily nuclear strikes *MCXA surrendered to allied forces a few days later *Ended the war about the same as entering Category:Nations Category:Leftism Category:Libertarian Socialist Federation Category:Individuals Category:Member of Libertarian Socialist Federation